shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruthari
Runari is the slash ship between Runaan and Ethari from the The Dragon Prince fandom. Canon GHOST Rayla reveals that after her parents became Dragon Guards she went to live with Runaan and his husband Ethari, who were her parents best friends and she lived with them for years. She explains to Callum that went they go on assassinations they are given enchanted flowers which they put on a pond where they float and only sink to the bottom if they are dead, and Rayla's only stands. In a flashback of this when Ethari gives Runaan his flower he tells him his heart goes with his, Runaan smiled at him and tocuhes his cheek, saying he will return his heart and they kiss. She was saddened and angry to see that Ethari has Ghosted her, however when Ethari broke the spell for a moment he was happy to see her and they hugged. He asked her why she betrayed Runaan and the others but she reveals she didn't betray them and has Callum reveal Azymondias and that the Dragons Egg was never destroyed. Ethari is surprised so see the baby dragon and calls it a "miracle", he informs them that the Dragon Queen is dying. Seeing their determination to bring the dragon back to it's mother Ethari calls on two creatures to help them quicken their journey. Rayla asks Ethari if she can come home again to which he answered he doesn't know, he gives her his necklace which is a a real moon opal which he crafted and gave a similar one to Runaan before saying goodbye, and watches them leave. He looks into the pond at where only Rayla's enchanted flower floats, as he walks away the camera pans into the water where another enchanted flower is floating inside; signalling that Runaan is alive. Fanon The ship gained some fans after seeing a drawing of Ethari in one of the credits crafting the matching necklaces which fans immediately put together that he and Runaan where a couple, as Ethari had no name at that time the fandom names him "Tinker". After season 3 the ship soared at Ethari was revealed as well as being Runaan's husband, fans praise the representation and now eagerlywait for season 4 where they hope Runaan can be brought out of the coin he is held in and reunite with Ethari as well as Rayla. When Rayla revealed that she lived with Runaan and Ethari ever since she was young, many fans played with the idea of them being her dads, as it was confirmed that Runaan see's her as a daughter and an end credit drawing where Ethari braids her hair. Fandom Trivia *They are one of the first LGBT representation in the series. *Ethari was known as "Tinker" by the fandom before his name was revealed in season 3. *It was revealed in season 3 that the two are married. *In an credits scene in season 1 Ethari cries when Runaan's flower sinks, believing him to be dead.